


Not A Lover

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enemies.<br/>Frenemies.<br/>Acquaintances.<br/>Friends.<br/>But now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Lover

Gabriel was an annoyance.

Then, he was a minor problem.

He was an acquaintance.

Now a friend.

But not a lover, Sam told himself, the idea was almost laughable that he would want anything to do with him in that way. He was an angel- he could have anyone. Hell, he was the trickster- he could make anyone.

But, suddenly, Gabriel appeared before him as he sat in the empty hotel room with little more company then the bottle of beer in his hand.

"Don't move." His voice commanded in the way warning danger while his presence filled the air and made it heavy.

Sam sat completely still, scared for what the warning might hail. "W-What's wrong Gabriel?" He almost whispered.

Gabriel took Sam's wrists in hand, moving them and folding them into his lap. His gaze was intense, observing Sam with his entire being it felt. It was like he could feel the archangels true presence weighing down on him for the first time.

Sam didn't dare move from his position, he didn't want to know what happened if there were really something he were being protected from. Not to mention how their eyes had become interlocked in something fiery from Gabriel, something terrified from Sam.

Gabriel's gaze lightened on a dime, he let Sam's wrist go and grinned. "Wow, Sammy, didn't know you subbed~" He chuckled.

Sam made a stubborn expression and he picked his beer up again. "I don't."

"You just screamed 'dom me' pretty loud~" 

What? Gabriel wasn't a dom- he was so small.... right? Sam was though, he was a big guy... right? Sam stood up from the bed and looked down at the smaller man half to show him and half to remind himself. "I'm bigger than you, I could snap you in half if I wanted to."

Gabriel returned to the heavy, overcast stare. He was not afraid, not at all. In fact, he was the one who looked intimidating. "Sit. Down." He commanded steadily, eyes locked on Sam like a lion to a gazelle.

Sam didn't know the mechanics of his actions, but he did on instinct.

"Good boy~" Gabriel praised. "See~?"

Sam looked down and crossed his arms, stubbornness still prevalent on his features. "I hate you." He mumbled.

"Awe, C'mon Sammy, words hurt~" He leaned down, looking in Sam's eyes. "But really, I can make you feel good like that~ I want to~"

Sam tired to avoid looking into Gabriel's eyes, if he did, he might show the heat rising to his face. "Well I don't feel good like that, because I'm not a sub."

"Top from the bottom baby~" he grinned. "Come on, an angel always needs consent, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. Promise."

Sam sighed and folded his hands in his lap again, instinct finding its way into his actions once more. The issue here was not that Sam didn't want this, it was that he did. Beforehand he had never even considered the possibility of being the submissive, he was six foot four and packing for god's sake... but here, now, the idea felt... good. "...Alright..."

From this Gabriel found a different mode, one closer to a concerned master of some practice talking to a novice. "You know what a scene is? A safe word?" He said calmly, smiling reassuringly now.

His eyes rolled and he had to stop himself from audibly expressing his feelings. "This isn't my first rodeo Gabe, you don't live my life without getting thrown into that sort of stuff."

"Well I gotta make sure." He grinned, placing his hands to his hips animatedly. "What's your safe word, Sam?

Sam sighed, he never used the same one regularly. "My safe words is....I don't know, moose?"

Gabriel giggled and thought a moment. "Alright, say it a few times to get comfortable~"

Sam raised an eyebrow, why would he need to? "I think I'm alright."

Like a flash flood Gabriel's tone went thick and his words ran. "Sam- I'm hurting you. You don't like it." 

In fact- his words were so quick, that Sam was confused. What was happening? Why? Sam's face was even more questioning than his mind. "W-What? I don't understand?"

"I'm hurting you. You want me to stop." His tone went low, went intimidating.

Sam was left only to say the words himself. He wasn't catching on."Stop?"

"You. Want. Me. To. Stop. You. Can't. Breathe.  _I'M HURTING YOU_." Gabriel looked down at him, more powerful than Sam had ever been, could ever hope to be, and only now Sam understood the bible verse 'I walk in the valley of the shadow of death'.

Sam flinched in a bit of fear. "Alright, Alright! Moose! Moose! Just stop doing that! Moose!"

Gabriel leaned back, soft as ever his hand pet Sam's head. "Good boy, very good boy~" 

Sam shivered slightly under the touch in a mix of diminishing terror and fading confusion, but the petting helped more than he would have expected... felt warm and comforting. "T-Thanks..."

"You like being praised, see? If your good you'll be rewarded." It seemed the scene started without Sam's realization, not that he minded. "Stand."

Sam didn't think twice before standing at Gabriel's command, now it was for the praise, the reward, the feeling.

Gabe smiled and sat where Sam had been. "God boy. Now, what  _don't_  you want me to do to you~?"

Sam rubbed the back of his head, he had never been asked nor had he truly given it much thought- he had always been the one in control of the situation, and therefore, the one asking. "I don't know, I don't want to hit you."

The smile Gabriel gave was sickly. "Oh, you'll be lucky if you even get to touch me." He thought a moment. "On your knees- clothes off, minus the boxers." 

Sam was caught off guard a bit, Gabriel being so to the point was...odd. But he took off his shirt, sliding it down his shoulders in a swift shrug. His pants went too, shoes, socks- slightly less graceful. He threw them to the side and hesitated a moment in pure human error, a moment of nothing more than being lost as to what to do.

"Knees." Gabriel spoke once more, pointing to the ground.

Sam automatically dropped before Gabriel, Adams apple bobbing as he gulped. He didn't think he had ever been like this before, then again, he never thought he would like it so much.

Gabriel smiled pleasantly, and put his foot forwards onto Sam's cock- not hard- just rubbing it as he crossed his arms. Sam was almost like a pet, something so shameful being done to him...

And the fact he liked it.... that was even worse....

Sam bit back a moan, he really did like it, it was so degrading and god did it turn him on. He didn't understand why, what mechanisms were being triggered, but he knew every pleasure hormone was finding its way to be released.

"I like the noises, Sammy~ Let them go for me~" Gabriel grinned down at him, it wasn't plastered over his face but he enjoyed the sight as much as Sam did making it.

He let his teeth slip from his lips. "Aaa-aaah~"

"Good boy~" He moved his foot harder, more friction, more heat- Sam needed to do something with his hands before he went insane.

Sam had to ask though, he certainly didn't want to get punished, "G-Gabriel, C-Can I please do something with my hands...?"

"You even asked~ You're so gorgeous, you know~" He smiled. "Put them on your thighs, Sam. Just don't even think of touching yourself." 

Sam gave a sad puppy eyed look, but he placed his hands on his thighs like he was told because Gabriel's wants and needs were above his at the moment.

"Good boy." He said once more, even if his actions seemed opposite. He stood, putting his foot now to Sam's chest and forcing him back on his. He looked down at Sam, in complete control, foot holding his chest down like he were game.

It was the most attractive thing Sam had ever seen.

Sam's face was a bright red when he turned his head to the side, gulping, he didn't want to cum in his pants like a teenager and looking at Gabriel lording over him like that would assure it.

"Look at me Sam." He crossed his arms once more, knowing by his vital signs that he was too close too quick. "And control yourself."

Sam looked up at him with those same puppy dog eyes, thinking of any number of things to calm himself down.

"Good." He smiled. "Now, Sammy, you're going to beg for me~ If you want anything- anything close to release... You're going to  _beg_."

Sam bit his lip, but he sighed and pleaded as well as he knew how. "Please Gabe. Do whatever you want to me. Let me blow you, fuck me, do whatever you want~"

"Wonderful, perfect Sam~" Gabriel's facade was slipping, he licked his lips and breathed happily. "I'm going to ride you for how good you've been~" He slid down to straddle Sam's hips, to grind against his wanting erection.

Sam's body shivered, he tried his best not to move so much. "Aaa-aah~ G-Gabriel~" He felt the sweat beginning to form all over his overheated body.

Gabriel slid his shirt off, pants, boxers. Until he was completely naked. That was a bit opposite the power play, but he wasn't as concerned with that aspect of the game as he had been at the beginning. Priority number one had become pleasure. "Now- before I start, let me get this straight for you. You aren't fucking  _me_ \- I'm fucking _you_. You're not going to cum in _me_ \- I'm going to _take_  it." He took Sam's jaw. "Are we clear?" Well, that didn't mean there was _no_ time for it.

Sam nodded with a slight whimper. "Y-Yes Gabriel..."

"Good~" He freed Sam's cock from its confines and finally, finally touched it bare, stroked it even.

Sam couldn't help but shake at the touch, he gripped the carpet, trying not to move, trying not to step out of line, because it felt good to make an angel happy- literally, in this case.

"Hmm~" He smiled, and stuck his hand to Sam's lips. "Suck~"

Sam opened his mouth and took Gabriel's fingers in, circled his tongue around them, lathering them with his saliva.

"Ah~ One day I want to know what that pretty little mouth can do~" He sighed dreamily."Not today, though, but oh do I have a list~" He slid the hand from Sam and to his entrance, readying himself. "Mhh~" It wasn't necessary, not really, not for an archangel, but it felt good none the less.

Sam's whole body twitched and he tried not to push himself into Gabriel's fingers, he was so close- if Sam wanted to he could easily rut into him and... Sam wanted to be a good boy. So he didn't. 

"Good boy~" He smiled, assuring Sam had indeed been being perfect, loosening himself for Sam. Torturing Sam with the site. After along moments of gasps in otherwise silent air, he finally finished, sliding out of himself. "Are you ready for me Sammy~?"

"M-More than anything~" His body twitched erratically.

"Good~" He grinned, sliding onto Sam's cock, moaning all the while.

Sam couldn't help but moan lowly, Gabriel felt so good on him. "Aaah~ G-Gabriel~"

"Sammy you are bi-g~" Gabriel groaned, lifting himself up and dropping down on him again, starting a rhythm.

"Aaaa~ You're amazing Gabriel~" He wanted so much to thrust up into Gabriel, but didn't so he couldn't, wouldn't get punished.

Gabriel hastened his pace, gasps becoming more heated. "Ah~ Your perfect Sam~"

"T-Thank you Gabriel~" He moaned out and arched his back a bit.

Gabriel looked like he were already ready to burst, cock seeping. "Nhhh~!"

At a point Sam didn't seem to care anymore, lost in the haze of lust, the precum pooling on his stomach was the last straw, he was close too and he needed release so badly. He trusted his hips up to meet Gabriel's bounces.

If Gabriel weren't half high on pleasure, he would have stopped and punished him, but like this? He came hard onto Sam without any warning.

Sam couldn't help himself, he came inside Gabriel right after, wrapping his arms around Gabriel for every reason from reaction to need.

"Ohhh~ Sammy~ That was good~ Scene over, kiss me reckless~" Gabriel mumbled, post orgasm having him out of his head.

Sam sighed with relief and leaned up, kissing Gabriel vigorously. "I love you so much Gabriel~"

"I love you too Sammy~" He kissed him back with a grin.

So, Gabriel was an annoyance.

Then, he was a minor problem.

He was an acquaintance.

Soon a friend.

And now?

A lover.


End file.
